Because It's a Cloudy Night
by Dearshul
Summary: Sanji and Zoro argue; this time, however, about something slightly different than usual. /SanZo, M for mature scenes and some of Sanji's mind-blowing sex talk. R&R!/
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey guys, hope you're going to enjoy this.(: Please excuse possible typos, I'm just way too tired to re-read the text _again_.

**Because it's a cloudy night**

"According to the fuck-mates contract, you are obliged to have sex with me at any time of the day, minus battle time and nap time. And the time when we're in public." Sanji stated as if he was reading the contract as it was written – not that it was written. It was metaphorical, but absolute. "You´re not napping, we're alone and nobody's attacking. Fuck with me, I´m horny."

Zoro stared at the blonde idiot that claimed to be the best cook in the New World. "No." he replied simply.

Sanji blinked. "And your reason, shitty marimo?"

"This is not how you ask for a fuck."

"I'm not asking," the cook smirked devilishly, "I'm demanding."

Zoro scowled like a pissed kid. Sanji was just not catching his drift; like usual. "According to that stupid contract, there are also those times in which we do not need to fuck, thanks to the fact that a certain someone can't even sit down properly." He complained, being quite fed up with this bullshit. The contract and everything… it was more than ridiculous.

"I never said I wanted butt-sex." Zoro scowled some more at the word Sanji used. "Let's just do the 69, that'll do, too. At least for some time."

"No, you dumb cook!" the swordsman protested rather loudly. "I ain't gonna go with just about everything you come up with. Now get outta my view, I'm watching the moon."

"It's cloudy, idiot." Sanji noted dryly, not moving an inch. "Besides, didn't you say you couldn't sit down?"

"I didn't." Zoro stated. "I just said that we should modify the stupid contract so I could possibly sit down more often. See, it's kinda weird to think up some shitty excuse every time Luffy asks why won't I join you at the dinner table. Besides, I have a feeling that at least few of those guys already have a feeling that there's something different about… stuff." Zoro still refused to refer to himself and Sanji and their odd relationship as 'us', even though it's been going on like this for over a month now.

Sanji frowned. "Then what's your problem? Why can't we just relieve each other?"

Zoro's eyes nearly popped out of his scalp; and seriously, he had to do his best not to kick the dumb cook in his balls. "You – are you fucking serious? 'Relieve each other'?! Have you maybe, I dunno, thought that I'm not enjoying myself at all?"

"…You sure don´t look like it."

"Well I'm not!" Zoro had to take a deep breath before continuing; he was getting too pumped up, and he didn't need anyone to overhear this conversation. "It's just about _you_ all the time, you realize! You just appear out of nowhere telling me to show my ass… or blow you or whatever shit you want me to do. But during this entire month of I-don't-know-what-kind-of-stupid-shit, his majesty Prince of Retardia never wondered if I wanted it or not!"

Sanji stared at the out-of-character green-haired crewmate of his, looking like he was just punched in the guts. "Are you outta your mind, idiot? You're bawling like a desperate housewife here, talking shit as if I don´t make sure you cum first every time something's happening, yet you moan like a goddamn bitch every fucking time I put it in? What's wrong with you, Marimo?"

"Maybe I've had enough of that screwed up face of yours. Whatever. If you wanna have sex, just go look for some girls at the next island. Or get Nami drunk. Won't be that hard if she doesn't know who she' s with."

"Hey!" Sanji shouted. "Don't ya dare speak ill of my Nami-san!" he lectured the swordsman before him.

Zoro's face changed a bit after he heard those words slip past Sanji's lips. He looked away, not caring about the moon anymore; it was cloudy, anyway. "It's not like I care." He mumbled.

Sanji was staring at the idiot marimo in front of him for a moment, before he did something Zoro wouldn't expect; he sat down next to him. He didn't try to assault his neck, didn't try to rip his kaftan off, didn't attempt at getting Zoro to pleasure him; just sat down and kept his hands to himself. Zoro stared at him in disbelief. "So…" Sanji spoke up again. "You saying I don't pay enough attention to you… right?"

Zoro couldn't help but blush furiously at this. "Y-yeah. Yeah you don't." he was going to stand up for what he believed was right… wasn't he? There was something in Sanji's expression Zoro couldn't quite name; but he could tell he didn't like it.

Sanji nodded slightly. "And the reason why you don't want to do it right now is because I don't make you feel good, or because I don't make you feel good all the time?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" the confusion was starting to bug on Zoro.

"I mean, you don't want to have sex because you don't like to do it with me for whatever reason it might be, be it that I like it slow or that you don't like the smell of it, or you don't want to have sex with me because what we do is only for the convenience of us both?"

Hearing that, Zoro's insides literally started to boil. "Who the fuck you think you are, saying shit like that?!" he exploded. "You seriously think I'm gonna fall for you after few quickies? Like, really? I didn't think you were _that_ stupid."

"Then please, allow me to understand your chick-like behavior." Sanji grumbled, getting annoyed himself.

Zoro growled angrily, his lips curling into angry expression. "You really wanna know? You really wanna know why I don't wanna keep sleeping together?"

"Please." Sanji said with all his grace.

"Fine!" Zoro almost yelled, but remembered to keep his voice down because of the rest of the crew. "I don't want to do it anymore because from the very fucking beginning, it was you who wanted it! You insisted we make this fuck-mates contract, saying it's for the good of both of us, but in fact it's just because you can't have Nami or Robin. Yeah. You've been using me as a sex toy, and that's what's pissing me off the most. Or course, I'm not counting the fact that time and place and situation depends fully on you, and I gotta obey you like a good bitch would obey his master. Well, fuck that, I don't like it!"

After this long lecture about Zoro acting like he was on his period, Sanji stayed silent for few moments, letting the greenhead's words and philosophies sink in. He let them slowly float through his mind, wondering just what it was that he was doing wrong. "So."

Zoro's face was red as a cherry. "So what." He growled.

"Basically, what you're saying is that you… uh, could you repeat that?"

"No I couldn't!" Zoro was beginning to get frustrated by Sanji's epical idiocy. "In short, I fucking hate that I'm forgotten as a human being every time you happen to get horny!"

That made the cook of the Mugiwara pirates hitch his breath for a short moment. "You… uh, I… I just… Marimo I…" the blonde sighed. "I just can't believe you're such an idiot."

By then, the swordsman had all the urge and according to his brain, right, to slap his crewmate _very_ hard. "You fucking retard! You're the one who's stupid! All I'm saying is that even though you're letting me cum first, it's all you do!"

"…So you're in pain or something? I'm using lube –"

"Shut up, Sanji!" it was actually very rare for the green-haired boozer to say the cook's name; usually, he called him by various kinds of insults, or nicknames he thought up especially for him. But when he did call Sanji by his given name, it either meant he was really worried, really moved or really pissed.

The said cook cocked a brow.

Zoro stood up then. "From now on, if you touch me, you're risking losing your arm. Not just a hand, but an entire fucking arm."

"You need to get some pills for bitchyness." Sanji proclaimed calmly, standing up as well. He noticed the raging look in Zoro's eyes, but went right pass that. He couldn't care less what was that bastards actual problem. But if someone said that Sanji wasn't good – no, not good, but perfect – at what he was doing, he'd make sure that person realized just how badly he was mistaken.

"O-oi, you dumb ero-cook –"

Whatever it was that Zoro had yet to tell Sanji, he was cut of by the man's rough lips on his own ones. The swordsman made a sound similar to shriek, but it was muffled by the stupid cook's body; yes, body, not just lips. Zoro found himself pressed against the wall, and even though Sanji wasn't probably as heavy as he himself was, the blonde somehow managed to push out all of Zoro's breath out of him. He didn't even try to make the kiss pleasurable; he merely showed Zoro that he was the one in charge in there. Sanji didn't move his lips against Zoro's, didn't try to slide his tongue into that hot cavern, didn't try to make him gasp like he usually would. He just stood there, pressed up against his fuck-mate, waiting for him to choke from the lack of air.

Sooner or later, Sanji ran out of material to breathe himself, so he let Zoro off.

He was met with a reaction he'd expect from a sixteen-year-old girl, or middle-aged lady; but not Zoro, the man who used to be called a Demon.

Zoro slapped him. Hard. Panted for air, his eyes wide and angry, his vision blurred and his heart pounding. "What the fuck you think you're –"

Again, Sanji didn't let Zoro much space for talking. He didn't kiss him this time, though. He put a hand over the damn kid's mouth, pushed him up to a barrel nearby so Zoro sat on it, and while Sanji hoped the swordsman wouldn't keep his word about cutting the cook's arm off, he pulled on the sash over Zoro's waist. Luckily, he obviously caught him by surprise, therefore Zoro didn't have much time to think about cutting. Sanji used that as his convenience and attacked his neck.

"Uh… dumb cook…" Zoro wheezed, half angry and half curious, "if you think that chewing on my neck is gonna do the job, you're damn mistaken…"

Sanji grinned sinisterly. Yeah, he counted on that.

"Aah! Idiot-damn-fucktard-imbecile-shitty-cook! What are y –"

Sanji smiled to himself, gently lapping on Zoro's biggest scar with his hot and wet tongue. The cool night air surely did the job; Sanji could tell that Zoro enjoyed the warmth of another body. And he was hella sure he'd enjoy a hot tongue on his skin. The blonde chef bit the scarred tissue with a certain kind of animal want, yet a bit of loving need, too. He knew Zoro was still sensitive there; both because of physical and mental reasons. No wonder; the scar was barely three years old, and even though it was all fixed and on it's way to slowly disappear, it still must have hurt when abused. Well, he wasn't about to abuse it; he was about to love it.

Not replying to any of Zoro's complains or insults, Sanji happily continued toying with the scar, dragging his teeth across the edges and then quickly kissing the ravished parts. He couldn't help but grin against the sun-kissed skin as he felt Zoro unconsciously dig his finger's into his shoulders, producing tiny yelps even though he'd deny it with everything he had if the cook ever mentioned it to him, be it in the next three seconds or another two years.

"There…" Sanji murmured in a husky voice, arms going around Zoro's back to push the swordsman closer to his body. He was beginning to feel hot. "That's good, is it not? And maybe, if I do this…"

Zoro couldn't hold back a throaty moan as Sanji grind their crotches together, rubbing his own growing need against Zoro's.

"… you won't complain at all, will you?"

By then, Zoro didn't have the will, nor felt the need, to argue with the chef. After all, it was probably pointless. He could form theories as much as he wanted, but that blue-eyed idiot just wouldn't listen; or would refuse to listen at all. Therefore, the swordsman succumbed to the familiar tugging in his lower belly and let Sanji drive the sanity right out of him.

"Ah – damn you, you idiot –" Zoro couldn't help gasping out as Sanji successfully attacked all the right places; even though Zoro had no idea how did he manage to do that, since until now, their sex was just about… well, sex. Zoro guessed that Sanji simply supposed the swordsman could take anything, and didn't need much in return. So Zoro got used to quick fuck in some of the empty rooms on Sunny.

The blonde chef pressed his nose into the place where Zoro's neck met his shoulder and sucked in the tanned skin, making sure to leave a nice and visible mark; not _too_ visible though. They were still going to keep this a secret. And Sanji was sure Zoro would want to be able to cover the love-bite with clothes.

"Hey!" Zoro gasped in shock. "Are you crazy? Think of where you do this before you do it!"

Sanji nothing but chuckled. "Comes from someone sitting on a barrel on the deck of a ship we share with another seven people…" he noted in honey-coated voice, still purring into the other man's skin.

Zoro blushed angrily, not going to admit that Sanji was actually right.

"Dumb cook…" he breathed out instead as the blonde bowed down to tease some more.

And then, he stopped. Just out of blue, that idiot ero-cook stopped.

"Hey." Zoro frowned. "What now?"

"Let's take this elsewhere," Sanji suggested, palms resting on Zoro's thighs. "Although I must admit that the possibility of being caught turns me to no end, I'll be able to…" there, he paused and leaned in to whisper into Zoro's ear, "play with you the way I want to only if we have our privacy."

Face changing color from bright red to deep crimson, Zoro nodded slightly and jumped off of his sitting spot, following Sanji down the deck to some safer place where they wouldn't have to fear being seen. Again, it totally pissed Zoro off; not that Sanji didn't want the others to know, that was okay and Zoro felt the same way. What was making his insides boil was the way Sanji did things. Walked in front of him as if having Zoro attached to a leash, swaying his hips and not speaking, nor turning around to look if Zoro was following. He was a fucking manipulator.

"Here," Sanji gestured to the door of a room with a bed, prepared for possible guests. The cook opened the door gracefully and walked in with all his elegance, leaving Zoro to stumble in by himself.

Once inside, Zoro took a calming breath, trying not to think too much about the stupidity of this whole evening. He wasn't blessed with too much time to do so, seeing that Sanji was somehow attention-catching that night.

That stupid bastard started undressing.

_Undressing._

"Oi, cook…" Zoro spoke up in a low tone, not all that sure of what should he think.

Sanji merely looked his way, sliding the black jacket off his shoulders. "Yes?" he smiled sweetly, unbuttoning the yellow shirt.

No response; how the hell was Zoro supposed to react to that, anyway?

"What are you blushing about? Need some help there?" Sanji asked temptingly, getting rid of the cloth and revealing his perfectly formed body. Zoro forcefully tore his eye off of that view and focused on the bed instead.

By the time Zoro was about to start complaining again, Sanji's hands were already on him. "Your clothes were never complicated, you know that? I wonder just why haven't we started this much sooner…"

"Huh?" Zoro couldn't help but feel the irresistible need to kick Sanji in the head. _What the heck?!_

"Just saying. You know, when we first fucked, _ahh_," Sanji was not ashamed to make noise during sex time, unlike Zoro, "lots of tension between us loosened. _Ah_, like, when we used to hate each other just for sitting at the same table and so… hah. Now we just bicker like usual, over who's better at different kinds of things… but we don't hate each other anymore, do we?"

Sanji kissed the swordsman's neck lovingly, making his way up to those three golden earrings he loved molesting so much. Zoro glared angrily into the space, trying to block his thoughts off of the fire in his crotch. There was no helping this; there was the very something about the stupid cook that made Zoro wanting more every time they touched – even if it was accidentally. "I still hate you."

Sanji laughed. "Why of course you do, you little cutie~" he cooed. "And hate is a very passionate feeling… so why not show me some of that passion?"

The greenhead's kaftan was suddenly ripped off violently, along with the red sash. Sanji grabbed Zoro by the ass, squeezing in awe as he never actually did that, except for those times when they did it doggy style and he wanted to show Zoro who was the one topping the other.

Zoro let out a tiny moan, hating himself for allowing that to happen; he saw it as a weakness, although every time it happened, it made Sanji do all sorts of weird things.

"Damn you, Marimo… being that sexy…" Sanji moaned, too, not holding back anything anymore. His hands were just about everywhere on Zoro, and the cook wondered just why the hell he hasn't done this much sooner; the reactions he was getting from Zoro were pure perfection. The usually strong-headed and boring swordsman was writhing and trying to push him off as he saw that he wouldn't be able to take this. Sanji just loved that.

"_Ooh_ – what the – stop that, fucking dumb cook!" desperate to save the last pieces of his pride, Zoro tried to shoo the blonde's rude fingers away from the swollen buds on his chest. "Hey!" he growled. "I don't want you to touch me there!"

"No?" Sanji cocked a brow. "But I've never touched you there before, so how can you know you don't want it?"

"Because…" Sanji noticed Zoro's face change a bit. "… That's something you do with girls." He murmured.

The blonde cook blinked – and then grinned victoriously. He kissed Zoro's collarbone. "I think I'm enjoying this more than I'd be if I was with a girl~"

Before Zoro's heart had the chance to explode and paint the walls of the room in red, Sanji's index finger already did what it was banned to even wish to do. Zoro felt the pressure on his skin, first as the finger circled around the pink nipple teasingly. Zoro was used to all kinds of physical pain, but this… that was just something too intense. He couldn't describe if it hurt or sent chills up and down his spine. But one thing he knew for sure; he was going to kill Sanji for what he was doing to him.

"_Aaaah_ – damn stupid shitty cook –" Sanji never ceased on driving Zoro crazy with this new kind of game, switching his index finger for thumb, sort of massaging the tender flesh around Zoro's erected nipple.

"You know what would be awesome, Zoro?" he purred into the swordsman ear, his hips meeting Zoro's. "Aah… a piercing. Yeah… if you got a piercing in your nipple…" he looked down at the swollen and reddened bud crying for more attention, "I think I'd go totally gay for you…"

Zoro whimpered in anger combined with confusion and lust; he found himself wanting more of those hands on him. "Stupid eyebrow – ahh! Don't –"

Too late; Sanji was too happy hearing and seeing Zoro like that, loosing his mind because of a mere foreplay. Maybe it was good they didn't do it until now, after all. Since Zoro wasn't used to it, he was reacting to it much better. "_Ahh,_" Sanji moaned into Zoro's ear, rubbing his thumb against that cute pink jeweler on Zoro's chest. "Just… just imagine, hahah… if you had a nipple piercing and I could pull on it every time we did this… woah, Marimo… that'd be so fucking hot…"

"Don't say stupid things, idiot!" Zoro cried out in frustration, unconsciously arching into Sanji's hand as he began to feel way too good about this. "Awh… S-San… ero-cook, if you don't stop –"

Sanji, unfortunately for the desperately hot swordsman, was nowhere near stopping, or even thinking about stopping. Instead, he pushed Zoro down on the bed since his legs were starting to get sore; and he was going to need them tonight. Well, unless Zoro would want to give him the ride of his life.

Zoro's back connected with the soft blanket, but as he fell on the bed and didn't expect it, most of the air in his lungs was forced out. He gasped for something to breath, but was blocked by Sanji's mouth. They kissed passionately, though on Zoro's side it was more passive than passionate, since he was still trying to convince himself that he didn't like it. Too bad his own body loved Sanji just way too much.

"Mmh~ Ah, remember the first time we did it?" Sanji asked, bucking his hips to meet Zoro's. While on it, he never stopped kissing the swordsman's face, neck and collarbone.

Zoro, blushing crazily, started to breathe heavily. "Aah…well, no, not really," he yelped softly.

"Hahah, yeah, I guess you were pretty drunk then," Sanji supported his weight on his hands and slid down Zoro's heated body, kissing his chest and abs. "But I remember it… hah, all the cute drunken noises you made back then… it was damn hot and awesome."

"Aaah!"

Sanji grinned around the nipple he had in his mouth. He figured Zoro would like that. He sucked on it, gently and slowly at first. Then let go. "Remember the second time at least?" he asked.

Their eyes connected then. "I… rode you the morning after our first fuck." He said ashamedly, looking away immediately as soon as he saw the cook's wide smirk.

"Hell yes you did. You weren't as noisy as the first time, but it was still great." Sanji recalled before dipping his head down again, licking Zoro's nipple as roughly as possible.

"Oh fuck! I told – aaah – I told you to stop that shit!" Zoro cried out, his crotch getting almost painful to be touched. Sanji, however, didn't care about what Zoro was saying. He abused his nipple some more, thinking that maybe if he added his free hand on the second one, it might make Zoro give him some cute view on him.

The blonde cook took the left nipple between his thumb and index finger, twisting ever so roughly.

"Aaaah! No! I don't – AH!"

Zoro shook under the chef, not able to stand it anymore. His hips bucked up to Sanji's, their crotches meeting in heated motions.

Sanji shifted his weight off of Zoro, having him whimper softly at the loss of warmth and hot touch. "Pants off, Zoro. Now." Sanji commanded.

Not that Zoro liked to be bossed around; he's developed a liking for doing things his own way and just as he pleased – most of the time. However, this was one of the exceptions. At times like these, when even that shitty cook's wish was similar to Zoro's, the swordsman was okay with doing as he was told. For once.

Blushing madly, he unzipped the black pants, fingers unsteady and hands shaking. He hated this part just way too much; Sanji was always watching him undress, no matter where they were and no matter what the situation was. He would always make Zoro take his clothes off in front of his blue eyes full of lust. And Zoro knew perfectly why; because Sanji loved watch him embarrassed. He enjoyed making the greenhead blush like this, crazy with excitement, but still too present to feel uncomfortable just a bit; and the blonde knew that it just made Zoro three times harder.

"Nice and smooth, Zoro; there's no rush." Sanji commented with a grin, sitting himself on the bed. He rested his chin in his palm, licking his lips greedily. "Just take your time…" he whispered as he watched the swordsman's hands push their fingers inside those damn annoying pants; Zoro was doing it just the way Sanji preferred, although he probably didn't know.

"Stop talking to me." Zoro grumbled, face reddening as he spoke up. Sanji already knew this; Zoro wasn't used to talking during sex time at all. First and second time, Zoro barely said a word. On the third time, Sanji said something about pounding his very soul out, and it did all sorts of wonderful things with Zoro's self-control.

The cook smiled gently, admiring Zoro's beautifully tanned legs; they were nice and muscular, but not too much. Just the way it made Zoro freakishly hot and fuckable. In fact, Zoro's manliness, Sanji thought, was what made the chef want to profane and violate Zoro's body over and over.

"Now I want you to turn around, Zoro." Sanji said in a soft voice, guessing that would annoy Zoro to no end.

But still, Zoro obeyed. Slowly and even a bit nervously, he turned his back to Sanji, pants long forgotten on the ground, laying next to Zoro's now bare feet; Sanji had to say he very much enjoyed watch the green-haired man bow down to take off his boots.

"Ah, shit, I just love that sexy round ass of yours…"

Zoro had to suppress the urge to cry out loud as the hardness inside his boxer briefs rubbed against the fabric. He stretched out his arms, touching his palms to the wall to lean against it just a bit. He squeezed his thighs together, whimpering softly.

Sanji got up once again and very slowly approached his fuck-mate. His hand went up to cup Zoro's all too cute ass. "Do you want it, Zoro?" he murmured, his free hand joining the other one. He seized that freaking sexy part of the swordsman's body, squeezing it in his palms and playing in all kinds of ways, mostly sort of massaging it. "Yeah, I think you do…"

A slim trail of saliva left Zoro's mouth and ran down his chin. He must admit he felt a bit disappointed when Sanji's hand left his right butt cheek, but immediately regretted such thought.

"Woah…" Sanji grinned. "I guess somebody's eager here…"

"Idiot!" Zoro cried out, his knees nearly giving out as Sanji's index finger slid down from the crack between Zoro's cheeks to where he supposed his little special place was. And it seemed that he had guessed right; Zoro shook all over, nearly collapsing to the ground as Sanji added more pressure to al the right places and teased him some more.

"Ah, yeah, I suppose you just can't wait."

"Shut up!"

Sanji smiled, pressing his groin against Zoro's ass. "I'm pretty hard, too. You always make me hard, you know?" his arms went around the greenhead's waist as the cook snuggled to Zoro's bare back, letting go immediately. He turned around, leaving Zoro gasping and angry, and went back to the bed. He sat down, back to the wall behind the bed, glad to have extra pillows to sit straight enough for what he was planning. He kicked off his shoes quickly, licking his lips again.

Zoro stared at him as if he was thinking of one thousand and one way how to torture him to death. This he did not deserve. This seduction.

"Come here, baby." Sanji purred sweetly, hands clapping against his thighs. "Come sit on my lap, will ya?"

Zoro frowned, but he was also carving a physical contact. He walked over to the edge of the bed, hesitantly moving to straddle Sanji's hips. "You're such a fucking idiot," he commented in a low voice, more likely to himself than the cook under him. Once he was where he wanted to be, he made sure not to stimulate himself too much.

That was Sanji's job.

"What a good boy~ How about you get your reward, hm?" the blonde chef cooed into Zoro's ear, hit hot breath tickling the green-haired man's over-sensitive skin. Zoro felt the sudden urge to ask for one, but let it pass as he was in no way going to let Sanji win this.

But it seemed that the cook was always one step ahead of him; he simply knew what Zoro wanted, and he always made sure to give it to him. Bit by bit, so slowly that it was making Zoro freak out every time he saw the stupid cook. In fact, it was pretty difficult to walk into the kitchen without getting a boner; after all, they often had to do it right there, since Sanji had the tendency to get hard during dinner while watching Nami and Robin. And Zoro was his special little toy to ventilate the stress the ladies were giving him.

Sanji kissed the collarbone that was right next to his nose, his one hand creeping to caress Zoro's ass again, his other hand stroking his hip before moving all too slowly to the swordsman's burning crotch.

"Do you want me to touch you, Marimo?" Sanji mumbled in a raspy voice.

"… Mgggmhhh…."

"Hm?" Sanji's fingers made contact with Zoro's lower parts again, just softly. Too softly. "What was that, cutie?"

"Leave me alone!" Zoro repeated, this time quite loudly.

"Oh. Does this mean no touching?" the blonde smirked. "You, of course, may do it yourself. Remember that one time –"

"You swore to never mention it again." Zoro stated simply, giving Sanji that one particular look that had him know that if he went any further, Zoro would cut his dick off.

The cook shrugged. "Very well then. My hands are not going to touch you in absolutely no way…"

And with that, Sanji's hips literally shoot up, his still-clothed but rock hard cock slamming into Zoro's spread legs, making a full contact with Zoro's balls; it had Zoro howl like horny dog looking for a bitch to fuck. Although that was more of Sanji's thing.

"Aaah!"

"Mmm, that's so sexy… we haven't done that…" Sanji rolled his hips, pleasuring himself via Zoro's painful erection. "In a really long time…"

Zoro bit his lip, loosing all patience he had left in him.

He held onto Sanji's shoulders, red with anger and embarrassment, but he didn't give a shit anymore. He just grasped what was in offer and grind their crotches together, hard enough to make himself whine, tilt his head back and jerk his hips frantically. Hysterically, even.

That was true; Zoro was going nuts just to get more. He wanted to get the most of it, like always when it came to having sex with Sanji.

Little cries and yelps filled the small room as Zoro lost it completely and did nothing but tried to finish. If Sanji wasn't going to touch him, he would help himself the easiest way.

"Aah.." Sanji let out a small moan, pleasured by Zoro's mind-blowing performance. "Ah… this is really good but… Zoro, baby… how about we get naked, hm? Let's have more… say you want me so I can blow your brains out."

The swordsman in question didn't seem to be listening, too lost in his own movements, trying to get as much of those tickling feelings in his belly as possible. He rubbed himself against Sanji, remembering how this happened the last time; they both suddenly got horny one evening, Sanji dragged him behind some random wall, but before they had the chance to even get naked, Zoro was overwhelmed by need and ravished Sanji's crotch with dry humping. And hell, Sanji enjoyed that. It was weird, but he could swear Zoro was whining just as if he was taking it really hard up that sex-flavored ass. Then they had to switch with Usopp on the laundry-handling duty so the poor pitiful soul didn't need to be haunted by the image of their once-black pants.

"Zoro!" Sanji moaned rather loudly, never the one to shame making noise during sex.

"Idiot!" Zoro cried out, jerking against the cook in incredible speed; no rhythm, he was just trying to cum already. "You're not supposed to – AH!"

"Fuck this shit!" Sanji declared, flipping positions with Zoro and pressing him into the mattress fiercely. "I hope you do realize you'll be begging for more soon…"

-oOOo-

Nami and Robin stood on the deck, both with their hands crossed over their chests; all too quiet and tensed.

A tiny trail of blood left Nami's nose.

"Did I just hear…"

Robin smiled softly. "I think swordsman-san is enjoying himself." She commented gracefully, still quiet enough to be able to hear the noise coming from one of the empty rooms on Sunny.

Nami nodded in awe. "Hell yeah he is. I wonder if it'd be the same if Sanji-kun was with a woman?"

The black-haired archeologist chuckled. "I wouldn't suppose so; the spell they have only works between the two of them, though I doubt they realize it."

"Hm? What do you mean?" Nami cocked a brow.

"Ah, well," Robin never stopped smiling, quite pleased with this evening's entertainment program. "I think that cook-san is more himself with swordsman-san than he'd be with a lady." She explained.

"Well, whatever," Nami mumbled, turning on her heel. "I just hope this is not going to continue the whole night, otherwise the whole crew might happen to find out. Actually, I'm considering telling Zoro and Sanji that if they don't pay me my next shopping day, I'll tell the crew myself."

At this, Robin could nothing but giggle. Nami never changed.

And so didn't Zoro and Sanji. She's known about this ever since it first happened.

Although she couldn't recall hearing Zoro get so loud ever before.

-oOOo-

"I hate you."

Sanji grinned in complete satisfaction, laying next to Zoro, still breathless. "Thanks."

Zoro turned to his side and rolling over to lay on his stomach. "You don't have to thank for a thing like that; I've always hated you."

The cook laughed tiredly. "I'm not talking about that. I mean the sex. If I speak for myself, I must say this was the best fuck we ever had. Ahh, hell, just thinking about how you yelled in estacy makes me get hard again."

"Shut up!"

Sanji laughed again, rolling over too. He crept his arm around Zoro's waist. "But hell, you were sexy. Ah, and when you were crying out like good little bitch for more… that really did the job, didn't it? Zoro?"

"… I seriously have no idea why am I bothering with talking to you."

"Indeed, why? You're able to use your mouth for all kinds of amazing things, aren't you?"

"I told you to shut the fuck up!"

The blonde chef grinned widely, pressing his naked abs against Zoro's side. He cuddled up to him, sighing into the greenhead's neck. "Oi, Marimo."

"What."

Sanji smiled lovingly, kissing the soft skin under his lips. "I think that this fuck-mates contract was a really good idea."

"…Yeah."

-O-

**Well well well! I leave the rest to your imagination!**

**Or maybe you'd like a 'behind-scenes' sequel? :P**

**Anyway, don't hesitate to share your opinion via review or PM! I'm always glad to know what you think! ;)**

**Aaaand, thank you for reading ;)**


	2. Chapter 1 - Behind the Scenes

**Yo guys! So, enjoy the 'behind scenes', and… watch out, it's short, but the dirtiest thing I've written so far. Seriously.**

-oOOo-

It was frantic; out of rhythm, out of it's usual balance and some sort of harmony. It was messy, unorganized, loud and sweaty and full of the smell of musk and cum itself. Simply, it was not the sex Sanji would normally enjoy, but for some reason, he was loving it at the very moment. At the very moment, it felt simply amazing, out of this world, out of this universe. It felt like heaven, like something he's never felt before; ever. It felt too good, too good to hold back. For once, he didn't care if anybody heard them. For this one time, he didn't care what happened now, and what consequences it would have later.

Zoro was sweating from all those fast movements, that delicious workout he enjoyed this much. His skin seemed to glow in the deem light of the room, and if Sanji wasn't too paralyzed by all the perfect feelings Zoro was giving him, he'd run his hands all over that beautiful body. He randomly remembered Zoro didn't like being called beautiful – he thought that was for girls, and that men were handsome and handsome only. But Sanji still preferred to call him his beautiful sexy ass fuck-mate.

Sanji arched his back as Zoro picked his speed up, riding him like crazy, his hips jerking violently as he shook in estacy. The blonde bucked up every time he felt like it, not trying to get any kind of rhythm in their crazy midnight fuck. They were basically just grinding against each other, Zoro having Sanji's dick deep in him and Sanji dipping his nails into Zoro's hips.

"Fucktard!" Zoro cried out, pleasured tears running down his red cheeks. "Fucktard!" he screamed, going faster and faster. He covered Sanji's hands with his, seeking for some kind of support. He felt weak, too weak to stay up like this, on his knees and with his ass glued to Sanji's crotch. The chef slid his hands up with difficulty, feeling weak himself, to Zoro's sides to hold him up at least a bit.

"Oh fuck baby," Sanji moaned as Zoro threw his head back and let out a pleasured scream. "Aaah shit shit shit shiiit… Zoro honey come on come on!"

"Shut up you jerk!" Zoro yelled, one of his hands moving to cover Sanji's dirty mouth. The blonde willingly licked and nipped on it, making the swordsman blush and moan loudly. "Fuck you, idiot… I hate you – aaah! – hate so m-much!" his breath hitched, Zoro rode his fuck-mate wildly, although he pretended to not enjoy it.

Sanji reached down, grasping Zoro's weeping cock and squeezing it at the base.

"FUCKTARD!"

Then, Sanji pushed his free hand against Zoro's sweaty chest and flipped them over. Grabbing Zoro's scarred ankles, he fucked his nice round ass deeply and lovingly, loving every second of it, every little drop or sweat he broke, every sound he made. But, no doubts about that, what he loved the most was Zoro's expression; a mixture of pain, anger, shyness, extreme pleasure and submission. The green-haired swordsman had his teeth clenched together, his eyes full of tears and embarrassment. He was trying to hold back his screams, but there was no way he could do that. With all the force, everything Sanji did, the way the head of his hungry cock hit all the special spots in him, the fact that he could feel him all the way to his belly as he thrust into him as deep as Zoro's body allowed, that all was making the swordsman lose him mind. He couldn't think of anything, anything but the blonde idiot who was fucking him stupid.

Their eyes met for a second.

Sanji leaned in to kiss him.

Zoro pushed him away. "Do it you jerk. Make me cum as hard as I always wanted to."

"Shit, Zoro!"

From that moment on, it wasn't very long-lasting. Sanji grabbed Zoro's aching length, Zoro insulted him several times. And although he claimed to hate him and everything he did, his hips moved along with Sanji's, he cried out every time their thrusts met, he was arching his back as he felt his orgasm rushing through his veins. He was at his peak, and he could tell Sanji was, too. He haven't even noticed his hands almost tearing the sheets before he reached up to wrap his arms around his chef's neck.

It was hot. Messy and hot and unorganized and fast and frantic and literally rabbit-like. Zoro had one and only word for it; animalistic. Although he could find many more words, like violent, aggressive and dirty. Fascinating, too. Amazing and mind-blowing. Simply perfect. He could scream his head off, but his breath hitched and all he could do was shake uncontrollably.

As Sanji pounded his aching ass, Zoro realized it got fucking painful. His slutty hole ached like bloody hell, his dick felt like exploding very soon, and his insides were about to be boiled with pleasured feelings. He moved to meet Sanji's hips, and as he did so, Sanji pumped his shaft as if it was the last thing he'd do on this world, and with that, Zoro's back nearly broke as he arched it, his eyes felt too painful as they rolled back and his throat was sore as he finally let out that one scream that must have woken up the entire ship.

Sanji watched Zoro's face, the way it looked just so heart-breakingly amazing. He watched the way he moved as he finally came, hard and crazy and beautiful. He listened to his heartbeat, his brain too quick, or possibly too slow, to notice his scream that was cut off in the middle because Zoro was out of breath, so he just continued shaking, his skin, despite the room feeling just way too hot, marred with goose bumps. Sanji barely even noticed his own release as he was so obsessed with Zoro. But in the end, it hit him, hard. He shook, too, and buried himself deep inside his fuck-mate's body, painting the walls that squeezed the cum out of his dick with his white essence.

The blonde collapsed next to the swordsman, his eyes closed and his heart beating so wildly he thought he might die. Zoro was laying next to him, shivering and rubbing his tummy.

"J-jerk…" he managed to get out, "you came too much. I can still… feel it inside…" Zoro mumbled, blushing as he did.

Sanji rolled around and grabbed the towel laying on the nightstand. He wiped the creamy cum off of Zoro's abs, threw the towel god-knows-where, and sunk down back to the mess he managed to make out of the brave warrior. "It'll come out eventually," he teased as he knew Zoro hated to talk about things like these. Sanji enjoyed the little snort and wrapped an arm around the swordsman.

"Wasn't that bad, was it?"

Zoro took a small breath before mumbling. "Jackass. Thanks for awesome cum, but let the fuck go of me, it's too hot in here."

-oOOo-

**There~ very short, I know, but I wanted to keep it this way. I think that's better for a little 'behind-scenes' sequel x)**

**So I hope you enjoyed this shameless thingy, and I look forward to hearing what you think! ^^**

**~Bye for now! xoxoxoxo**


End file.
